Unthinkable (Episode)
Unthinkable Synopsis OLIVER MUST DECIDE ONCE AND FOR ALL IF HE’S A KILLER OR A HERO: Slade (Manu Bennett) moves forward with his plan to kill one more person in Oliver’s (Stephen Amell) life. While Oliver has fought all year to be more than the killer he once was, when Slade kidnaps someone close to Oliver’s heart, Oliver is pushed to the edge and realizes sometimes it takes doing the unthinkable to stop the monster. Meanwhile, Diggle (David Ramsey) takes on Amanda Waller (Guest Star Cynthia Addai Robinson) with a little help from some friends, and Thea (Willa Holland) turns to Roy (Colton Haynes) in her time of need. John Behring Directed The Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti and Teleplay by Marc Guggenheim & Andrew Kreisberg. Summary At the clock tower, Diggle asks Oliver if he's okay. They check on Roy and Oliver figures that the cure isn't working, but Felicity points out that their teammate still has pit viper venom in his system. The proximity alarm goes off and Felicity confirms that the Mirakuru soldiers are heading up the stairs. As they break in, Roy wakes up and hits the first one. His super strength blow has no effect, and the soldier knocks him down. More of them break through the trapdoors and Oliver fire a cable out the window and down to the street. Roy and Diggle slide down, and Oliver grabs Felicity and slides down with her. As they reach the bottom, a helicopter arrives and Lyla fires a missile at the clock tower, killing the soldiers. More of the soldiers rampage through the streets of Starling City. Meanwhile, the team go to the lair with Lyla and discover that Slade's men have already torn the place apart. Lyla admits that she knows Amanda plans to wipe out Starling City with a drone strike, and says that she came there for Diggle. Oliver tells her to go back to A.R.G.U.S. and stop Amanda, or at least buy them enough time to stop Slade. Diggle insists on going with her and Oliver tells Roy and Felicity to scrounge as many injection arrows as they can find. He vows not to kill anyone else if he can help it. At the train station, Thea shoots Malcolm and he falls to the ground. She drops the gun and starts to walk away... and Malcolm gets up and says that he's wearing Kevlar. Thea tells him to kill her and get it over with, but Malcolm says that Tommy held a gun to his face a year ago. However, Tommy couldn't shoot him, and Malcolm says that he's proud of Thea for having the conviction to do so. Furious, she walks away. At the station, Quentin is handing out weapons to his remaining men when they hear a radio broadcast from policemen in the field being killed. As Laurel looks on, Quentin says that the city is counting on all of them. He tells his men to go out and be the heroes he knows they can be. As they leave, Laurel and Quentin realize that Sara has slipped away. A call comes in and Quentin has to take it. He tells Laurel to stay put and she promises she'll remain in the station, and then goes to find Sara. Sara is talking to someone, who shoots Laurel with a tranquilizer dart when she comes in. Felicity and Roy prepare the injection arrows with the cure, and Roy wonders what happened while he was out. Meanwhile, Diggle and Lyla are trying to work out how to hit all of the Mirakuru soldiers with a cure. Sara and her lover, Nyssa, come in along with a squad of seven League assassins, and says that they'll need an army of their own. Sara explains that she asked Nyssa to come and says that she agreed to pay the League's price: she's going back with Nyssa to keep everyone safe, including Laurel and Quentin. She offers her condolences on Moira's death, and Oliver insists that cold blooded killing isn't the answer. Sara warns that to fight the unthinkable, he has to be willing to do the unthinkable. Nyssa says that that whether he wants her help or not, he needs it, and that Slade and Isabel are using Oliver's former offices at Queen Consolidated. Oliver tells Roy to remember his training and gives him a box containing a mask. He explains that it's to remind Roy of his inner strength, and says that Thea is fine. Oliver then tells Nyssa that they're going to do it his way whether she likes it or not. Meanwhile, Roy tries to call Thea. Malcolm goes after Thea and warns her that it isn't safe. She takes Roy's call and he asks if she's okay, and she claims that she's all right. Roy asks her to meet him at his place and Thea agrees. Malcolm asks if it was Roy and warns that he's no different than Moira or Oliver when it comes to the truth. He tells his daughter to go to Roy if she doesn't believe him, and she says that she is... and that she'll Malcolm if he follows her. Malcolm promises that when she needs him, he'll be there. At Queen Consolidated, a patrolling soldier finds one of his comrades in an elevator, unconscious. Black Canary drops down and stabs him with an injection arrow. Meanwhile, Arrow makes his way in and clears the conference room. Deathstroke, a costumed Isabel, and more soldiers are waiting, and Nyssa and the League assassins swing in through the windows. Deathstroke's armor deflects the arrows, and Black Canary attacks Isabel why Deathstroke escapes out the window. Black Canary defeats Isabel, who tells Arrow that it doesn't matter what he does because she beat him. Nyssa breaks her neck and tells Oliver that the city is burning because Arrow can't do what it takes. Arrow tells Black Canary that he can't get close enough to Deathstroke to hit him with the cure, and she wonders what they can do. In the hold of the Amazo, Slade is performing Mirakuru experiments on the remaining prisoners. Oliver is forced to walk with Sara, and admits that he blames himself for Shado's death. Slade hallucinates Shado beside him, blaming Oliver, and Oliver tries to get through to him. He reminds Slade that Slade would be dead without him, and Shado would want them to escape. Slade hesitates, holding the syringe. On the submarine, Anatoli counts off the two hours that Oliver told him to do and then fires a torpedo at the Amazo. Slade puts on his Deathstroke mask and draws a gun, and prepares to shoot Oliver. However, the freighter explodes as the torpedo goes off. Quentin finds Laurel and wakes her up, and she realizes that she's with Nyssa. They hear gunshots in the main room and go out to find a Mirakuru soldier killing the officers. Quentin shoots him but the bullets have no effect, and the soldier knocks Quentin out and then tells Laurel that Slade wants to see her. At A.R.G.U.S. HQ, a technician informs Amanda that the drone is locked on target. When he wakes up, Quentin goes to QI and Felicity brings him up to speed. He tells Arrow what happened to Laurel, and Felicity tells them that all of Slade's soldiers are gathering at the Giordano Tunnel leading out of the city. Arrow realizes that Slade is evacuating his men because he knows Amanda will destroy Starling City, and Nyssa says that they can deal with them all now that they're gathered in one place. As they prepare to head out, Quentin insists that they have to rescue Laurel. He respects Arrow for trying not to kill, but says that Slade's soldiers are monsters and need to be destroyed. Quentin reminds Arrow that he's killed before and suggests that he get back in the habit, and then goes to find Laurel. Felicity says that Quentin is wrong, but Arrow admits that he's right. She reminds him that he could have killed Slade and that's how it started, and suggests that Arrow make Slade out think him. Thea arrives at Roy's house and he apologizes, and assures her that he's okay now. She says that she knows about the drug from Sin, and Roy claims that he woke up there. Thea asks why Arrow said he'd take care of him, but Roy lies and says that he doesn't know about that and he's only ever cared about Thea. He asks if she's okay and Thea says that it doesn't matter and suggests that they leave Starling City and be whoever they want. Roy promises that he won't lose her again and they kiss... and Felicity sends a text message to Roy saying that they need him. He tells Thea that there's one thing he needs to do and tells her to pack, and asks if she trusts him. Thea says that she does and Roy says that when he gets back, they're leaving forever. Oliver takes Felicity to Queen Manor and orders her to stay there. She demands to know why and Oliver says that he needs to know that she's safe. When Felicity wonders why, Oliver explains that Slade took Felicity to get at the woman he loves... but he took the wrong woman. He says that he loves her and asks Felicity if she understands, and she says that she does. Oliver turns and goes. Diggle and Lyla make their way to A.R.G.U.S. HQ and Diggle assures her that he loves her before they break in. Meanwhile, Amanda's technician reports that the drone is 52 minutes from impact, but is unable to raise their men at the tunnel... unaware that Slade's soldiers have killed them. Arrow and his people, including Roy, enter the tunnel and Arrow tells them to use the cure. The Mirakuru soldiers charge at them and they open fire with the injection arrows. At A.R.G.U.S., Diggle goes to the Suicide Squad Members cells, knocks out a guard, and frees Deadshot and the other Suicide Squad Members. When Deadshot points out that he still has an explosive implant in him, Lyla says that she has it covered. Arrow and the others continue taking out the soldiers. One of them attacks Nyssa and Quentin stabs him with an injection arrow. The Amazo floods and Arrow attacks his captors. One of them opens fire on him, forcing him to take cover, and he tells Sara to leave. She refuses to go without him, and Oliver grabs the vial of Mirakuru. Slade orders him to hand it over, but Oliver throws it into the flames and Slade slams him back. When Sara tries to interfere, Slade throws her aside and she's pulled out of the side of the freighter. As Thea packs, she finds a bow and quiver beneath Roy's bed and realizes that he's been lying to her. Amanda tells the technician to prep the drone to fire ahead of schedule. However, Diggle, Lyla, Deadshot and the others Suicide Squad Members shoot their way in and Diggle tells Amanda to call the drone off. Amanda grabs two guns to hold them off and asks Lyla how she's going to explain her treason to her unborn child. Arrow and his people finish dosing the Mirakuru soldiers. Slade contacts him by radio and tells Arrow that he has the one he loves, and he's going to meet him where he says. Arrow says that he's done playing Slade's games, but Slade refuses to accept that and says that he has Felicity. Arrow goes to the factory where Slade is holding Felicity. Slade taunts him from the shadows, saying that he can remember when they first met and he held a blade to Oliver's throat. Arrow finds him with a blade to Felicity's throat, and Slade tells him to drop the bow. After a moment, Arrow sets it down and a Mirakuru soldier brings out Laurel. Slade talks about how he's dreamed of killing the woman that Arrow loves, and Arrow realizes that he can see Shado. He asks what Shado says to Slade in his madness, and says that she'd be horrified by what Slade has done in her name. Furious, Slade releases Felicity and says that he's fought for her, something that Oliver never did for Shado. Arrow says that he knows what it feels like to want revenge, and now he knows what it's like to distract his enemy so he doesn't see the danger. Felicity takes out a syringe and injects Slade with it. Weeks ago, Oliver found the bugs that Slade had planted in the manor. He then took Felicity to the manor and confessed his love to her, knowing that Slade would hear it. Black Canary arrives and hits the soldier with a tranquilizer dart, and Arrow tells her to get Felicity and Laurel out. As the freighter sinks, Oliver and Slade charge at each other. Arrow and Slade charge at each other and fight their way to the roof. The drone flies overhead and Slade tells Oliver that he may spare him long enough to watch the city burn. Slade grabs Oliver by the throat and then slams him down and kicks him. Atop the factory, Slade tells Oliver that he can only win if he kills him. When he does, he'll prove that he's a murderer. An explosion brings down a girder on Slade, who dares him to give him the cure. Even if Oliver does, Slade vows to take away everything from him that he loves. As he rants, Oliver finally jams an arrow into his eye. Another explosion knocks him back as the freighter sinks. Oliver finally pins Slade to a pillar, and Slade tells him that he wins whether Oliver kills him or not. At A.R.G.U.S., Amanda prepares to detonate the drone. However, Oliver calls to tell her that Slade's army has been neutralized. After a moment, she lowers her guns and sends the drone off. Meanwhile, Slade asks Oliver what he's going to do. Later at the docks, Quentin and Laurel arrive to see Sara off. Sara says that she chose to go with Nyssa, and that for the first time in her life she's deciding her own fate. Quentin hugs his younger daughter and Nyssa promises that she won't let Sara come to harm. Sara then tells Laurel that she'll see her again, and Laurel promises that they'll be there waiting for her. As they hug, Sara tells Laurel that Oliver needs him. She then gives her older sister her leather jacket and leaves with Nyssa. As they walk away, Quentin clutches at his stomach and collapses, spitting up blood. Laurel realizes that he's bleeding internally from the attack at the station and calls an ambulance. Roy returns home and finds a note from Thea. In it she apologizes for thinking she could be with him, but now she doesn't trust anyone. She promises to be strong no matter what, and says that Roy can't find her and she's never coming back. Thea gets into a limo with Malcolm and they drive away. Slade wakes up in a cell and wonders where he is. Oliver is sitting outside and says that he's putting him as far away from the world as he can to keep others safe. Slade says that he's weak but he knows that he's a killer, and Oliver admits that he's killed plenty. He made it home and got to see his family again, but in the last year he needed to be more and he faltered. Oliver gets up and tells Slade that he helped him become a hero, and thanks him. As he walks out, Slade vows to kill everyone he loves. Oliver turns and tells him that isn't happening because Slade is in purgatory. He then climbs out of A.R.G.U.S.'s super-max prison up to the surface of the island where Felicity and Diggle are waiting. Diggle wonders if it will be enough to hold Slade, and Oliver figures that there will be others that are sent there. Felicity points out that it won't be easy to get his company back, and Diggle gives her and Oliver a minute alone. Felicity congratulates Oliver on outfoxing Slade and admits that Oliver even had her fooled for a second. Oliver says that they both sold it to Slade, and Felicity says that it's time to go home. As they go to the plane and Oliver offers to fly, Felicity asks when he learned to fly if he was trapped on the island for five years. Oliver wakes up in a room in Hong Kong. Two armed men come in and escort Oliver down to the street. Amanda is waiting for him and introduces herself, and says that they have a lot to talk about. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen (Credited Only) *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Celina Jade as Shado *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Michael Rowe as Deadshot *David Nykl as KGBeast *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow Guest Stars *Viv Leacock as Ravan *Michael Adamthwaite as Torque *Allison Riley as A.R.G.U.S Tech *Eric Mazimpaka as A.R.G.U.S. Guard *Terry Lewis as AMAZO Prisoner *Jennifer Cheon as Uniform *Thai Hoa Le as Man in Suit Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3337674/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Unthinkable *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Unthinkable Episode 23